


Все зря

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Написано на Тлен-2018: «Дорогие жених и невеста! Это особенный день для вас, и я хочу, чтоб он вам запомнился на всю жизнь! — сказал дедушка и выстрелил себе в рот»





	Все зря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Тлен-2018: «Дорогие жених и невеста! Это особенный день для вас, и я хочу, чтоб он вам запомнился на всю жизнь! — сказал дедушка и выстрелил себе в рот»

Пятого октября Максим почти поверил в то, что осень его пощадила, а уже восьмого стоял посреди коридора в новом офисе и думал, что все зря. Мысль была абстрактная и злая, ключевым в ней было «все», а не «зря». «Зря» получилось бы заменить любым другим словом, а вот «все» оставалось: все заебало, все рухнуло, все плохо, на все насрать, и так до бесконечности. Но в тот момент бессильное уныние приобрело именно форму «все зря», и состояние Максима она отражала точно.  
До сегодняшнего дня их офис находился в другом здании — далеко от центра, на окраине тихого сквера. Максим привык, что каждую осень сквер напоминает ожившую картину Чарльза Уайта: все желто, безлюдно, клены у входа встречают тихим похоронным шепотом. Само здание тоже соответствовало — сумрачная постройка советских времен, некрасивая, но стойкая. За обедом ходили в продуктовый павильон, подчеркнуто несовременный, с плохим ассортиментом и продавщицей-хамкой. Эти ежедневные декорации вселяли в Максима уверенность, примиряли с окружающим миром, напоминали, что все не зря. Вот он, а вот место, которое ему подходит, если есть такие места — грустные, некрасивые, злые, то и такие люди, как Максим, должны быть. И все правильно, все не зря.  
Новый офис располагался на восьмом этаже нового здания и все в нем было вызывающе современным — стойка ресепшена, кофейный автомат в конце коридора, двери из матового стекла и прозрачные перегородки опен-спейса. Никаких стен в облупленной зеленой краске, никакой шершавой коричневой плитки на лестничных пролетах. Впрочем, самих пролетов тоже не было — по этажам офисных мышей развозил скоростной хромированный лифт.  
Максим провел в новом офисе всего час, но уже чувствовал себя хуже некуда.  
Все зря. Мест, где он мог как-то существовать становилось с каждым днем все меньше.  
Заставив себя двигаться, он медленно, шаг за шагом подошел к большому панорамному окну рядом с лифтом — почти подкрался. Задержав дыхание, посмотрел вниз. С восьмого этажа был виден только кусок магистрали — и светофор, и короб остановки с такого ракурса казались деталями футуристического пейзажа. Неестественно яркий солнечный луч обжег глаза, заставил отпрянуть назад. Прижавшись лопатками к стене, Максим долго ждал, когда отпустит тахикардия и вернется зрение.  
После он побрел в отведенный ему угол: новенький бежевый стол, аккуратный и легкий, широкий монитор, перекидной календарь на подставке — подарок руководства… Оживление коллег пугало — они переговаривались, смеялись, как маленькие дети, получившие долгожданную игрушку, радостно осваивали новое пространство. Их эмоции выглядели так же натурально, как пластмассовые розы на торте.  
Максим распустил галстук и огляделся. В прежнем офисе никто не требовал галстуков и пиджака, хватало брюк и простой рубашки. Горло стиснуло что-то похожее на удушье. Он давно знал о переезде, но до последнего момента не верил. В его сознании разговоры о новом офисе лежали отдельно, а старое советское здание возле заброшенного сквера — отдельно. Оно было незыблемым и постоянным, оно вливало в него силы каждый день, а теперь ничего не осталось.  
Все зря.  
В обеденный перерыв появились курьеры в форменных куртках и ловко расставили на большом столе коробки с пиццей. Появился сам генеральный, которого Максим видел от силы два раза — когда устраивался в фирму и во время одного из стихийных авралов. Следом семенила главбух Инна Валерьевна — добровольный массовик-затейник и прирожденная общественница. В старом офисе ее еще можно было терпеть, сквер и линялые стены приглушали ядовитую активность, которая здесь стала смертоносной.  
Максим попятился в тень, стараясь отвоевать у пластиковых стен хоть немного воздуха.  
В празднично раскрытые окна лился совсем не осенний, свет, все сгрудились вокруг пиццы, наперебой поздравляя друг друга. Появилось шампанское в пластиковых стаканах. Генеральный улыбался керамическими зубами, слово взяла Инна Валерьевна. Сначала Максим не понимал, о чем она говорит — в глазах темнело, пол под ногами шатался, как корабельная палуба. Потом, скорее интуитивно, чем осмысленно, он сообразил, что кроме переезда сегодня чествуют юбиляра — генеральному исполнилось пятьдесят лет. Максим бегло удивился — на старом месте ни о каких юбилеях не заикались, разве что время от времени на кухне появлялись неопознанные конфеты, и кто-то мельком сообщал — день рождения у Вали, секретарши, или у Пети, маркетолога. Новшество выглядело под стать офису — нескромным, глупым и чужим.  
Горло в очередной раз перехватило. Максим представил себя тихо умирающим в окружении стеклянных перегородок под ежедневный лай Инны Валерьевны. Время от времени его будут вытаскивать в центр зала, чтобы поставить в ряд безликих манекенов, празднующих чей-то очередной юбилей.  
Из раскрытого окна до Максима долетел порыв ветра — невидимый осенний призрак. Он пах почти как желтые листья в сквере, как рассохшиеся деревянные рамы, между которыми скопилась старая пыль. Этот короткий порыв внезапно прочистил голову и придал сил.  
— Коллеги, — громко сказал Максим, в два шага преодолев расстояние до общего стола. В руку ему кто-то сунул холодный стакан. — Коллеги! У меня тост. Хочу, чтобы этот день — праздничный, яркий, теплый — запомнился нам навсегда. День рождения Анатолия Львовича, день рождения нового офиса, день… незабываемый день. — Одним махом Максим опрокинул в себя шампанское и обвел всех взглядом — чьи-то лица он помнил, чьи-то видел впервые. Инна Валерьевна смотрела на него, сияя сахарной гримасой, генеральный ободряюще улыбался. Стены опен-спейса излучали пластиковую сдержанность. Такой тост они все понимали, к такому рады были присоединиться. Смяв стакан из-под шампанского, Максим сказал: — Прощайте. Все зря. — И бросился к окну, с каждым шагом набирая скорость.  
Он нырнул через подоконник, как через бортик бассейна — головой вперед, вытянув руки — и последнее, что услышал, был чей-то испуганный крик.  
Воздух оказался пружинистым и прохладным, и пах так же, как недавний порыв ветра, случайно достигший пластиковой гробницы на восьмом этаже. В солнечное сплетение ударила сладкая невесомость.  
Музыки не хватает, — подумал Максим, — чего-нибудь старого типа «Металлики» или «Аэросмит». Или вот — Мит Лоуф! Идеально. Был когда-то такой…

На следующий день долго спорили, повесить или нет в холле портрет Максима с траурной лентой — все-таки умер не по-людски, нехорошо умер. Как враг. Инну Валерьевну прямо с новоселья увезли на скорой, Анатолия Львовича допоздна не отпускала полиция. Остальным тоже запретили расходиться, и пока всех не опросили, офис не покинул ни один человек.  
После вялых препирательств портрет все-таки повесили — секретарша Валя взяла фото в черной рамке и молча закрепила напротив входа, возле развесистой монстеры. Снять его никто не решился, и спор угас.  
Такие же затруднения возникли с похоронами — кто-то звонил, говорили с родными, выяснили, что прощание состоится завтра на районном кладбище, но желающих проводить коллегу в последний путь не нашлось. В конце концов выбрали компромисс — на кладбище делегировали Аллу, офисного завхоза, которую на новом месте повысили до офис-менеджера.  
После похорон Алла рассказывала, что таинственные родственники так и не появились, была одна — то ли тетка, то ли соседка, и гроб не открывали, закопали по-быстрому, и все.  
— А хоронили-то где, за оградой? — шепотом спросила в курилке Валя.  
Алла удивилась.  
— За какой еще оградой? Квадрат сороковой, место двадцать восьмое, я на табличке прочла.


End file.
